


I'm in love with the shape of you

by Ash_Cassidy97



Series: come on now, follow my lead [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Cassidy97/pseuds/Ash_Cassidy97
Summary: I wanted more transman Newt in the fandom so this happened. That's it.





	I'm in love with the shape of you

 

It wasn’t Mother who catches him trying on menswear. She would’ve looked at him like he was a half-formed hippogriff. She would’ve tried to write about him in one of her journals.  _ The Life and Habits of the modern Transvestite.  _ He could see the title now, along with the bullet points and summary questions at the end. He prefers it to the title of his life now. It also wasn’t his brother who catches him either. Therus would’ve smiled and did up the tie proper like, picking off non-existent lint from his shoulders. His brother has seen weirder with the war on. And they are brothers.

The title of Newt’s life is  _ How to Get Kicked Out of the Family when eleven _ . It is his father who discovers him.

“You are no child of mine,” says his father, looking at Newt with his recently sheared off hair and neat suite. Newt nods once, as was proper and packs his bags.

He owles Dumbledore at an Inn. He is accepted back next year. He binds his breasts and hugs his brother goodbye on the platform. He keeps his head down, tries to not cause any fuss, tries so hard, for so long so it must be true. Albus is the only one besides his brother who calls him by the right pronouns. Most the professors address him by his last name at the very least. It would be improper to do anything else.

A Ravenclaw tries to make friends with him, bringing him extra brownies from dinner in the library. Leta smiles at him and says she understands. They write their Potions papers side by side in the library. She tells her head of house the first time he tries to transfigure his body into something more like him. He was so tired of binding, of not liking himself in the mire, of trying to fit himself into this cracked body, breaking at the seams.

He researches proper attire for men in the library, jotting down bullet points, scribing out designs on white parchment. Theseus takes him shopping in muggle London, helping him pick out fabrics on their breaks.

He gets expelled for his troubles, brought up in front of Dipit who has a fistful of Newt’s notes on bodily transfiguration that Leta had stolen.

“I cannot allow your kind here.” Newt nods, still trying to keep his head down, trying to not make anybody uncomfortable.

“You will always be welcome here” is the motto of Hogwarts, “but only if you’re not stranger than everybody else.”

“You’re always welcome here,” Albus tells him, “my boy, I hope the rest of the world is kinder.” Newt nods. Albus hands him a case. “For your travels,” he says with twinkling eyes.”

Albus will not fight this battle. He has a war to win. Newt still feels tiny in his bones. He takes five books with him from the library. _Dangerous Beasts_ , _Menswear through the Ages,_ _Protection for the Unprotected,_ _Potions for the Ridiculous,_ and _Dangers Abroad_.

He fights in a war for a country that likes to pretend that his lot don’t exist. This is a war. All hands on deck, even if his papers have a stampede “F” at the top, the war sweeps him anyway. He surrounds himself with dragons and letters from home and tries to teach himself to breath fire, to scare the onlookers off. It never works. Newt’s always been a funny hat, a little too kind to want to curse the humans for being scared.

“You know,” Miles says, after a scorched afternoon in France, “I don’t think we’re so different.” Miles dies the next afternoon and Newt tries to breath fire at night.

He lands a job at the ministry of all places. He thinks bitterly so that they can keep an eye on him.  Theseus  certainly does, stopping by the backroom with cups of tea. Eventually, they kick him out into the world with vague promises of a book deal with Red Books. Newt rolls his eyes as he packs the suitcase from Albus. A book deal, yeah right. He’ll just hang his hat next to the Prime Minister, why doesn’t he.

He travels. He fights. He finds a Potion Master in Egypt who gets paid enough to keep her mouth shut. He meets creatures, creatures who don’t care what shape his body is in, as long as they get fed on time.

He meets Jacob, Tina, Queenie, the lot of crazy people in America.

Newt takes his shirt off in the case. He forgets Jacob is behind him. It’s quiet for a second. Newt tenses but refuses to put it back on.

“Is this a magic thing?” Jacob asks curiously.

“Uh-no . . .no-I don’t think so,” Newt gets out. “I-I expect there are some muggles, uh non-magic people who feel the same.”

“Oh. Okay. Anything else I need to know?”

“Don’t pet the Nundu without me there.”

“Alright. Expect that’s something useful. What’s a ‘Nundu?’”

This, of course, launches a long discussion into what beasts are dangerous, and what precisely is a beast. Newt hopes to lose him somewhere in that. He never knows what to do with people who finally catch on to what freak he is after all. Jacob gets him to slow down after twenty minutes of incessant babble.

“Have I been addressing you by the right pronouns?”

“I-what?”

“Well, I figure that you’re a man, right?” He waits for Newt’s nod. “Right. So, you use he and him right?”

“Ah, yes.”

“Okay. So, you fancy Tina, don’t you?” Jacob slings an arm around Newt and launches into a good ribbing session. Newt shakes his head. He wasn’t interested in Tina. He envied her some days for her confidence in herself after Credence. She looked like a well-to-do respectful woman, the kind he was supposed to be.

Queenie was the one who never asked in their group. Credence snarled at people who thought about giving Newt a hard time. Tina smiled quietly when she found out and hugged him. Queenie never questioned it. Percival Graves keeps his opinions to himself.

“I’d-I’d like to take you out for a cup of coffee sometime,” Graves told him, offhandedly as they were picking through what was definitely dragon shit in New York.

“What? Yeah, yeah, sometime after the case,” Newt muttered, not catching the full effect of the words.

It was only after four days that Newt realized. He realized and immediately ran into a brick wall.

“Newt?” Tina asked, not really worried.

“Graves asked me out. On a date. I think.”

“Really?”

“Well, he asked me to get coffee.”

“Maybe he just wants a hot beverage?” Jacob put in.

“If he wanted a hot beverage, he’d make coffee at his place,” Queenie reasoned. “He wouldn’t want to get dressed and go to all this trouble to probably have a shitty cup of coffee.”

“That is very true. More people should realize that. Anyway, I already said yes.” Newt froze. “What-what if he doesn’t like me?”

“Honey, you are sweet and wonderful, and took on the darkest wizard of our time. He likes you. Now, go firecall him and ask him for a time. And wear that blue shirt, you know the one.”

“I-“

“ _ Go! _ ”

Newt goes. Graves takes him to a hole in the wall kind of place.

“I wasn’t always like this.” He waves a hand at his chest. “I was born with the name of a girl. I will understand if you don’t want a second date.”

Graves smiles at him, leans over, and kisses him gently on the lips. “Newt, I like you. I want to see you again, alright?”

“I-oh-uh-yes, alright.” Percival smiles.

Newt smiles right back.

His tie was on straight and Percy took great delight in mussing it up later that night.

The day that he brings Percy home to Theseus, to his brother’s little flat in London may be the happiest day in his life, heralded by “I’m happy to meet my brother’s boyfriend for the second time.”

Newt couldn’t stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to thank everybody for their comments and support and how many people want more! *continues blushing*
> 
> I’ve always thought Ravenclaw, and really any house, can be equally cruel as some judge Slytherin to be. And I kinda like the thought of Lestranges lying about their heritage.
> 
> This is entirely inspired by Eddie Redmayne. I love that man.
> 
> I also love Jacob. He just kinda takes everything in stride. I love the whole lot. They just kinda tuck Newt in and curse anybody who dares make him frown.
> 
> The coffee thing happened because I recently asked out a boy, being a girl, for a cup of coffee. This line needed a happy ending.
> 
> I might add more to this but for the moment I can't think of anything else so here it is.


End file.
